Loudest Ice Paradise
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Just some dumb Christmas fun with the loud family


_**This contains alcohol mention and minors drinking alcohol approach with caution, also listen to Ice Paradise from Sonic Advance 2, it really fits for Christmas**_

* * *

It was Christmas day in the loud house, today everyone was reuniting for the occasion, even the six older children that ended up leaving the nest for their own reason, even brought people with them.

So Rita and Lynn Sr prepared the house for the festivities, with...varying rates of success.

Rita was having trouble with the lights, she recently went through try number 8 and was going for 9.

If she managed it at twelve and someone-you-know-who joked about it she will bring the house down with everyone on it.

That may be an exaggeration but it was still true.

Lynn Sr was preparing the food, something he always loved to do and today was no exception.

He was also watching his youngest daughters and their friends, more specifically, Lisa and Darcy.

Lisa trying to woo Darcy, to be even more specific.

Which was really awkward, given that Lisa had no idea how to flirt and Darcy had no idea what Lisa was doing.

Then again, it's not like anyone in the loud family knew how to properly flirt with people without making an ass outta themselves.

Carol and Lori were talking selfies and keeping order in the house, though Lori was far more strict while Carol was more lose than her girlfriend.

Luna and Sam were rocking it out in the garage, luckily the garage and all the rooms in the house were soundproofed a long time ago.

Leni was helping around with her part of her decorations...which she completed way faster than her mom, she was good at this after all.

Luan was around telling her Christmas puns alongside Maggie, who begrudgingly (cause Luan's loud patented puppy eyes were too powerful) agreed to say her own set of Christmas, which were...darker than her girlfriend's.

Lola and Lana were setting traps for Santa Claus/Father Christmas/Papa Noel, Lana so she could ask him about his reindeer and Lola so she could blackmail him for better gifts.

Lucy and Mildred were exchanging Christmas themed poems with each other.

Lily was playing with Lynn and Clyde.

And lastly, Lincoln and Haiku where hanging in peace in the rooftop of the house, away from the chaos in the house.

Everything seemed fine, a normal (for them anyways) Christmas for the loud family, their friends and partners...and then everything went to shit.

Someone though it was funny to take out the Eggnog even though most of the people here (even the ones that had leave the nest) weren't in drinking age yet...and whoever did this also spiked it with something.

That person is surely laughing their ass of right now.

At the start they didn't notice, until it was too late, everyone minus Rita, Lily, Darcy and Lincoln was drunk.

By sheer miracle and writer bias, nobody found out about minors getting drunk, surprising given the dumb shit most of them did, stuff that in the future shall be locked in a vault to never get out...hopefully.

Anyways, we come to the morning after Christmas, Lincoln wakes up in his room, he was one to take care of his drunk family and friends, so he was a little tired when he went to sleep.

He felt someone hug him, turning around he saw it was his girlfriend Haiku, who was still asleep, her breath was that of booze.

It took a bit to pry out of her hug, but luckily she was fast asleep and probably gonna wake up with a nasty hangover.

He got up, got dressed and kissed Haiku in the forehead, then he proceeded to get out of his old room.

He went downstairs to drink something and found Lily there.

"Hi Lily"

"Hi Linky" Her tone was surprisingly happy and amused.

He shrugged that of and began drinking some juice.

Carol also got here.

"Hi Lincoln"

"Hi Carol" He didn't bother asking her about how she felt because he was sure she was in a nasty hangover.

"Do you had any idea who spiked the eggnog?"

"No, I just woke up, mom and I are gonna interrogate everyone to learn about it when they wake up"

"Good, I want to find the little bas-badger who did this and get them to tell why they did this"

Lincoln nodded, he and his mom weren't affected because they had stupidly high alcohol resistance, but still having to deal with everyone who was drunk and make it so nobody else found out was a nightmare.

"I kinda wonder what was in that eggnog, even I felt tipsy from drinking it"

"Yeah, eggnog spiked with vodka can do that to most people, anyways I gotta see a friend, see ya later"

"Bye" Said the two as she went out while Lincoln drank juice and Carol water...

Then came the spit take.

* * *

 _ **Just some dumb Christmas inspired one shot to fill the quota, not something meaningful, I was bored.**_

 _ **Mildred is the shy QT with my preferred name for her.**_

 _ **Not bothering to give the characters age, i'm just gonna say even though Lincoln and some other characters aren't 18 yet, they still live on their own in this universe.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to you all, if you don't celebrate it, then I hope you still have a good day.**_


End file.
